Those New Nights at Freddy's: Christmas Special
by Jflare205
Summary: Christmas Spin off of my base story Those New Nights at Freddy's. Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy! Rated T for suggested themes.


Merry Christmas!

On December 23rd, Freddy Fazbear's and KyouSou's were doing their everyday and normal routine of playing music, telling stories, and playing with the kids. Only there were Christmas twists on everything. The Fazbear Crew sang holiday themed songs, Foxy told holiday themed stories, and Wan and Riomei told children holiday themed Japanese words. At KyouSou, Koneko, Teddie, Plonk, and Derpy were singing holiday themed songs as well. They were all also wearing Santa hats. Foxy was minutely playing the role of Santa by giving candy to the children as gifts. At KyouSou, this role was filled by Derpy. During the time when the animatronics were playing with the children, they played holiday themed games as well. Such as, Candy Cane Hunt, which just as the name implies, the children hunt for wrapped candy canes around the restaurant, and Holiday Tag, where the person that was "it" wore a small wreath on their head and placed it on people they caught. For some odd reason, Foxy persistently insisted on the children play "Pin the tail on Freddy." Freddy worriedly and embarrassingly prevented this from happening. Foxy thought is was funny, however. Both the animatronics and the children were have massive amounts of fun. Toward the end of the day, both the kids and animatronics seemed to become a bit fatigued. Even though the new kids came in every few moments, the fatigue set into everyone, including the night guards and technician. Mr. Reynolds couldn't help but yawn either. When the last kid and his family walked out of the building, the animatronics at both restaurants dropped themselves onto the show stage.

"Whew, is anyone else feeling tired?" Bonnie asked rubbing his face.

"I can assure you my purple friend, you are not the only fatigued one." Freddy said.

"Gosh... I don't even want to go to the kitchen." Chica yawned.

"It's like the whole world was just swept over with tiredness." Thomas pointed out stretching his arms.

"Wakateiru." (I know.) Wan agreed. "What happened? We were fine this morning."

"I guess it comes along with a hard days work." Riomei concluded. Everyone simultaneously sighed tiredly. Similarly, at KyouSou pizzeria, the animatronics there were tired as well.

"Oh man am I ready to sleep." Koneko announced stretching.

"I want to sleep too..." Teddie yawned rubbing his right eye.

"Oi erybody, we get it. We're all tired." Plonk said. "Bu' complainin' about it ain't gonna change nothin'."

"Yeah, right." Koneko agreed. "Well-" Koneko stopped when she saw something happening outside. The tricolored cat walked toward the double doors and placed her hand on the glass. It was snowing. Koneko pushed the doors opened and walked out, her three companions behind her. The four animatronics looked around in complete awe.

"What are these glistening, beautiful, white, drops?" Teddie asked as he let one of the "drops" fall into his hand.

"I don't know, but it sure is perty, ain't it?" Plonk added.

"My systems are telling me it's called snow." Koneko pointed out.

"Snow?" Derpy repeated, jumping onto Koneko's shoulder. The squid opened his mouth and let one of the snow flakes land in it. "It tastes like... water." He said bluntly.

"Snow... is frozen water." Koneko discerned. "I like it."

"Oi, me too." Plonk attuned.

"Yeah, can we play with it Koneko-sama?" Teddie asked.

"Teddie, stop asking me permission for everything. If you want to do it and it's not something bad, go ahead and do it." Koneko informed the panda. Teddie blinked, smiled, nodded and proceeded to play with the fallen snow. At Freddy Fazbear's, the animatronics were watching the snow fall from inside the restaurant.

"Please brother! Oh, please can we play out side!?" Goldy begged. "Come on brother, IT'S FREAKIN' SNOWING!"

"Goldy! You yelling is only going to make me want to force Michael to say no!" Freddy yelled back. Goldy quickly recoiled and pouted, waiting for an answer. "What do you say Michael? Shall we?" Freddy asked the night guard. Rick glanced at Mike and waited for his answer. Thomas was just as excited as Goldy was for some odd reason.

"We are the only ones here, I guess we can." Mike said. Smiles grew on each of the animatronics' faces as well as Thomas. Goldy was about to scream for joy but Freddy instantly put a hand in front of Goldy's face and the gold bear flinched.

"Why are you always hitting me?" Goldy muttered.

"Because apparently, it's the only thing that can get through to you." Freddy answered.

"You can just talk to me, I'll listen." Goldy said cheerfully.

"I don't think you would." Freddy deadpanned.

"Yes I would. Just try, you _are_ always telling people, ahem: 'Always use your words first, violence is never an answer.'" Goldy quoted his brother, deepening his voice to match Freddy's.

"Well, don't you sound like a hypocrite Freddy?" Bonnie teased opening the double doors.

"Shut up both of you." Freddy ordered angrily. The group laughed, except for Freddy. They all walked outside the restaurant and stepped into the snow. Goldy purposely face planted onto the ground. The gold bear giggled as he made a backwards snow angel with his face embedded in the snow. Riomei looked and walked around in astonishment. Then she noticed the KyouSou animatronics outside of their restaurant as well. It was hard to see because of how far away they were and the snow falling but they could be seen.

"Hey guys, I see the other animatronics from KyouSou." She called to the others behind her. The other animatronics crowded behind the raccoon and gazed in the direction she was pointing.

"Oh yeah, you wanna go say hi?" Wan asked.

"Meh, sure. Why not." Riomei shrugged.

"Whoa whoa whoa, that is not your decision." Freddy said.

"What, is it your decision Freddy?" Bonnie asked taunting.

"No, it's Michael's." Freddy corrected the purple bunny.

"Um, I don't want you guys to depend on me." Mike said. "You guys should be able to make your own decisions. I'll just supervise, if I see anything wrong, I will tell you."

"Whatever you say." Bonnie said waving his hand dismissively before walking off toward KyouSou Pizzeria.

"And was that your decision?" Freddy called.

"Yes, it was." Bonnie called back continuing to walk. Goldy giggled and followed, so did the the others. When they arrived at KyouSou Pizzeria, the snow had begun to fall harder and heavier. The animatronics could actually feel how cold it was.

"Man, is it getting cold to anyone else?" Bonnie asked.

"I can feel it in my endoskeleton." Goldy said hugging himself.

"Lets hurry up and get inside." Freddy urged. "Hello you guys."

"Hey, well if it isn't the Fazbear Crew." Koneko said. Freddy gave Goldy a quick glare, who smile sheepishly. "We were just about to head in, it's getting really cold."

"Yes, we've noticed. We came here to say hello."

"Ello and goodbye!" Plonk yelled before he started laughing. Bonnie laughed as well, knowing that he was quoting him. "No I'm just kiddin', come on in." Plonk chortled. The group walked into KyouSou Pizzeria.

"Hey, do you guys have a kitchen?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, it's over there." Koneko said pointing at said kitchen. "Why?"

"I'm gonna make some pizza for us all." The chicken chirped before skipping off.

"Is she always that happy-go-lucky?" Derpy asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Rick chuckled.

"Oh Michael, about this holiday coming up, Christmas?" Freddy said.

"Lemme guess, you guys want to celebrate it?" Mike asked. Freddy shrugged and laughed.

"Can you blame us!?" Bonnie yelled. "We want to experience everything fun!"

"So can we?" Riomei asked cutely.

"Sure, we can give each other gifts. Except, Rick, Thomas and I will be doing the gift giving."

"We can't?" Riomei asked.

"Well er, how are you guys going to buy things for us?" Thomas replied.

"We can... no we couldn't." Goldy muttered.

"That's okay you guys. We can just get you guys things." Rick said.

"But you three have done so much for us already." Freddy objected.

"So what? Who says we can't do more? Christmas is the season of giving." Mike told the bear. Freddy frowned.

"Are you sure Michael? We would like to make you all happy as well." Freddy said.

"We're sure, we'd rather not have anything than risk you guys' safety." Mike assured. Freddy eased out a small smile and turned to face the other animatronics.

"So, since we are here, why don't me play a few games?" Bonnie suggested.

"Sure! I like games!" Koneko chirped. Chica then came back with one big pan of pizza.

"Hey Chica, that was fast." Wan said.

"This chicken's got skillz!" Chica giggled.

"That's the truth." Wan and Bonnie complimented Chica simultaneously as the each took a slice.

"What game are we gonna play?" Goldy asked before he stuffed the entire slice of pizza he had in his mouth.

"Let's play freeze tag! I want to play freeze tag!" Teddie suggested excitedly.

"Tag it is then." Freddy confirmed. "I will be it first."

"Okay!" All of the animatronics shouted, then they ran off in different directions, including Mike, Thomas, and Rick as Freddy counted to ten.

"One... Two... Three... Four..." Freddy counted with his eyes closes. He chuckled excitedly a few times as he counted. "Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" The bear ran off in the direction of the kitchen, assuming that would be where Chica was. He opened the door and saw a small speck of Chica's feathers just below the counter. "I see you Chica." The bear chuckled. Chica yelped and jump up. Her purple eyes met with Freddy's blue ones. The chicken ran out if the kitchen and Freddy ran out as well. Freddy laughed as he attempted to catch Chica as the two ran about the dining room. Freddy eventually caught Chica and stopped her. "Now you can't move until someone comes and untags you." Freddy told the chicken. Chica grumbled playfully and pouted. Freddy chuckled and ran off again. Freddy ran back into the kitchen to see if anyone else was in there. He searched around the place and cupboards. In the last cupboard he found his brother with a cupcake in his hand.

"Hey brother." Goldy greeted taking a bite of his cupcake. Before Freddy could tag the gold bear, Goldy teleported away. Freddy frowned and slammed the cupboard door. The bear stormed out of the kitchen in search of the others. He glanced at the security office and saw no one in there. Freddy's mood eventually lightened and he started to become more cheerful as he searched. He looked behind the curtain of the show stage and saw Koneko hiding in the left corner. The tricolored cat screamed and ran out, almost tripping as she ran. Freddy laughed as he chased her as well. Foxy was watching from a back room. He attempted not to laugh, as that would give away his position.

"Koneko! Help me!" Chica yelled. Koneko screamed the entire time as she ran in Chica's direction. When the cat tagged her Chica started to run and Freddy pulled her right back into her spot then ran after Koneko again.

"Humph." Chica grumbled crossing her wings. Koneko continued to run and scream.

"Freddy! FREDDY STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"No! You're mine!" Freddy yelled. The bear reached out and grabbed Koneko's shoulder. "Got you, stay here." Freddy told the cat before running off again.

"SCREW YOU FREDDY!" Koneko shouted at the top of her voice. Freddy suddenly came back and stood right in front of the cat.

"Watch your mouth." Freddy warned wagging his finger in front of her face. Koneko growled and tried to bite his finger, but Freddy recoiled quick enough. "Don't be a sore loser."

"Don't you worry." Koneko said with a seducing smile. "When I'm done with you, your finger won't be the only thing wagging." Freddy instantly blushed heavily.

"What are you talking about?" Freddy asked nervously.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about~." Koneko purred glancing behind Freddy. The brown bear's face grew a brighter red before he ran off. Koneko chuckled to herself. Freddy tried his best to calm himself but he was unable to. His face stayed as red as it was before.

"What is wrong with her?" He muttered to himself. "Why does she behave in such a manner? Is she not aware of how unsettling she is? Or does she do it purposely?" Freddy decided to just take his mind off of the subject and focus on the game. Or was this even a game anymore? Freddy saw Goldy again standing in the manager's office. Freddy stared at his brother in an annoyed manner. Goldy smirked and waved.

"I'm not even going to chase you." Freddy deadpanned.

"Brother, why is your face so red?" Goldy asked giggling.

"Is it!? It's not!? Is it!?" Freddy replied covering his face with wide eyes. Goldy laughed at his brother.

"Did Koneko get to you, Freddy?" Goldy asked.

"What!? What about Koneko!? She didn't- NO! SHUT UP!" Freddy yelled. Goldy laughed again and walked toward his brown brother.

"Freddy, you do like her don't you?" Goldy asked with a more serious expression.

"I don't know... Maybe. I really don't know." Freddy answered. "Besides, even if I did, she'd be driving me away with the way she harasses me."

"She harasses you?" Goldy questioned. Freddy nodded. "Well, maybe that's the way she shows that she likes you."

"I would call that dislike, not liking." Freddy said bluntly.

"Just tell her that it bothers you and if she does like you, she'll stop." Goldy suggested. "And who knows, you two might start a relationship and I might get a new sister." Freddy's face became bright red again before he slapped his brother.

"Sorry..." Goldy murmured.

"You're frozen by the way." Freddy grumbled before walking off. Goldy "awwwed" as the brown bear walked away. The game went on and Freddy eventually won, knowing how to catch everyone by outsmarting them. Goldy was it next and that game quickly ended because he teleported to catch everyone. Almost everyone played as "it" except for Mike, Rick, and Thomas. The three knew they would never be able to catch anyone of the animatronics. When the night came close to an end and the snow had slowed, the three guys and the animatronics headed back to their own pizzeria. The next day was Christmas Eve, the restaurant would be closed the next day so Mike, Rick, and Thomas had no reason to go the restaurant that day. The pizzeria was closing early today as well. So the three guys decided to have a little surprise fir the animatronics. Before they came to the restaurant that day, they went out to get presents for each of the animatronics at both restaurants. Even though they hadn't know the animatronics at KyouSou for a long time, they felt like they deserved to be treated as family as well since they were no longer enemies. When they arrived at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, Mike, Rick, and Thomas walked in with proud and gleeful smiles on their faces. The animatronics noticed and stared at them curiously.

"What has gotten you three in such a splendid mood?" Freddy asked with a warm grin.

"You'll see~!" Thomas sang.

"Did we do something to make you guys happy?" Bonnie asked with a arrogant tone. Freddy raised an eyebrow at his purple companion. "What? We're their family, they already said they would do anything for us." Freddy chuckled and redirected his attention to Mike.

"So, is it for us?" The bear asked.

"What makes you think that? What do you think we have?" Mike replied. Freddy shrugged.

"You three aren't very difficult to decipher." The bear chortled. The three guys frowned.

"Are you calling us simpletons?" Thomas asked taking offense.

"Rick is, no I'm just playing." Wan joked. Rick scowled at the croc.

"Anyway, you guys will just have to wait." Mike said, urging the other two to follow his lead. The animatronics moaned in annoyance.

"Mikey, why bring it up if your just going to taunt us with it?" Chica asked cutely.

"Yeah, now you're just going to spike our curiosity." Riomei added just as cutely. The three guys shrugged and continued walking.

"JERKS!" Bonnie yelled. Freddy hit Bonnie's chest.

"Stop calling names, especially while the children are here. You're not setting a pleasant example." Freddy told the purple bunny. Bonnie snickered mischievously. As the day went on, the three guys continued to drop subtle hints about their gifts for the animatronics, however they were too subtle for them to catch the clue. When the restaurant closed, Rick was the one to go and get the KyouSou animatronics. When they had all of the animatronics in one room, Mike, Rick, and Thomas brought out all of their gifts.

"Merry Christmas guys!" The three of them shouted. The animatronics' eyes widened as they all screamed with joy.

"YOU WEREN'T KIDDING! YOU ACTUALLY GOT US THINGS!" Bonnie screamed.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH!" Chica exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Okay okay, guys. Sit down and open them." Mike instructed them cheerfully. The animatronics quickly sat down and did as they were told. Mike, Rick, and Thomas took the liberty of deciphering each of the animatronics' personalities to figure out what presents to get them. Thomas did most of the deciphering. Bonnie opened his up first and took out a brand new guitar.

"HOLY CRAP DUDE!" Bonnie shouted. "YOU GOT ME A FREAKIN' NEW GUITAR!" Chica opened hers up next.

"A COOK BOOK! OH MY GOSH! NOW I CAN COOK MORE THAN JUST PIZZA!" Chica exclaimed. Wan and Riomei shared a gift and they ripped it open together.

"THE LATEST NARUTO MANGA!" (Bug off, I know the manga is over. Don't rub it in.) The crocodile and raccoon screamed simultaneously. Foxy opened up his gift to find a model ship. It was closely sculpted to look similar to the "Red Fox." The fox gasped as he laid his eyes on it.

"You guys… it be a model o' me ship!" Foxy shouted before he hugged the model closely.

"My turn! My turn!" Goldy cheered as he ripped open his present. Goldy opened the box and pulled out his own microphone. "No… you guys didn't… YOU GUYS GOT ME MY OWN MICROPHONE!" Goldy held the microphone proudly. "Brother look! I got my own microphone!" Freddy chuckled and nodded. The brown bear proceeded to open his own present.

"Oh wow!" Freddy beamed. "A new microphone! But, I already have one."

"We know; this one is better than the one you have." Mike said.

"Yeah, how do you like it?" Thomas asked.

"I don't." Freddy said simply. The three guys' smiles dissipated. Freddy lifted a finger. "Let me finish before you get distraught. I don't like it, I love it." Mike, Rick, and Thomas sighed in relief.

"Freddy, you are a jerk. Do you know how much you just made us worry?" Rick asked breathing slightly heavier than usual. Freddy just chuckled. Teddie opened his gift next and pulled out a stuffed panda bear.

"Aww, it's so cute! I like it!" Teddie cooed before hugging the stuffed panda tightly. Plonk opened his present and pulled out (whatever he would like because I can't think of anything!)

"TOTALLY AWESOME!" Plonk cheered.

Koneko opened her present and pulled out a good luck charm.

"Ooh! A good luck charm, I love it!" Koneko purred happily.

"I got a crown!" Derpy cheered placing his gift on his head. "This is the best Christmas ever!" All of the animatronics threw their arms around the three guys.

"YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! WE LOVE YOU!" They all shouted happily. Mike, Rick, and Thomas laughed as they hugged the animatronics back.

"We love you too." They said in unison. All of the animatronics broke the hug and began to squeal energetically over their gifts.

"Merry Christmas guys." Mike beamed. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Merīkurimasu min'na! Joyeux Noël tout le monde! Merry Chirstmas everyone! I had fun writing this, mostly because all of the animatronics are happy and I like to tease Freddy. As you can see, Freddy _might_ be developing a small crush on Koneko. And Koneko _might_ be developing a small crush on Freddy. I won't be answering any questions here though. You're gonna have to wait until I update the base story. By the way, what did you guys get for Christmas? Can I get a shout out for Need for Speed Rivals!? I love cars... love them. Bugatti for real! Anyway, I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! See you all next time! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


End file.
